


x x

by NozomiPower



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 30 day loona art challenge, Doppelganger, F/F, Magic, Necromancy, Resurrection, a few nct members show up, but writing, i keep playing the pronoun game in the first chapter, i should be writing my other fic but like, loona shenanigans, loonaverse, making this up on the spot!, mobius strip, no thanks bub, one chapter per day because that's how this works, this is me deciding that i hate art and would rather draw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: Heejin gets into some whacky shenanigans because she was a crazy baby.-------When 9 girls are thrust into fixing the universe, they not only have to work together, but they have to trust, master powers they didn't know about, and talk to girls who can help them.All from two different sides of the mobius strip that shouldn't even exist





	x x

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was fun to write. also, i'm slightly using this story as a way to get back into writing? like, i love writing, yeah. but i've felt really.....pressured to do it as of late. so, this fic, which i'm writing because i want to and which i want to be proud of, is my way of reminding myself why i love writing in the first place.

A girl stood at the counter of a cafe, brown hair pulled back into a bun. She breathes in for a moment before releasing her breath and standing up straight. She moves from behind the counter with her eyes closed. She expertly avoids the tables, years of working here giving familiarity. She makes her way to the lightswitch at the front of the cafe that sits beside the neon 'Open' sign. As soon as she flips this switch, the lights will turn on and the colors on that sign will activate. But she has to wait.

 

_Mobius Cafe opens at 7am every single day. It's only 6:58. No need to rush._

 

The girl moved back behind the counter, eyes still closed. She needed her eyes to be fresh and perfect for when the cafe opened or else she might not notice another shoplifter. Gosh, _that_ was embarrassing. As the girl waited, she thought about what the day might bring.

 

Every day last week was boring and it was slow business. Maybe this week would bring some interesting customers. Maybe she would have to work closing again and might see those girls again. If she did, she would have to say hello to them. They had come in a group of four, but it was clear that one of the girls was a bit more of an outcast.

 

_Bing bing! Bing bing!_

 

Snapping the girl out of her thoughts was her phone's alarm, which continued to ring out in that annoying alarm that she set. As it went off, she made her way to the door, quickly turning on the lights, illuminating the store and turning on the open sign. She opened her eyes at the same time as the music started and she flicked on the lights.

 

There she stood, her yellow uniform bright in the lavender cafe. The long sleeved jacket was a bit long in all places, so it easily covered the yellow shorts she wore along with it. She wore a white button up beneath the jacket and pulled the frilled sleeves out past the end of the jacket to give it her own flare. The black bow with a yellow flower in the middle was standard to the uniform. At least, it _would_ be, if she weren't the only person working there.

 

The girl moved back behind the counter, firing up all the machines, beginning to shape the dough to make pastries and bread and everything else, she put cakes and cookies into ovens. She brought her own little universe to life just by opening her eyes and letting color wash over her.

 

She was torn from her work by the door opening, the bell alerting her.

 

"Just a moment!" She slid a few more things in ovens and freezers and refrigerators before moving back behind the counter.

 

"Hi, thank you for waiting! And, good morning!" She turned to the customer, stumbling back as soon as she got a good look at them.

 

It was her.

 

"Wha-"

 

The her across the counter smiled and began to sing with the music.

 

_Good morning_

_nuntteuneun achimmada_

_saeroun narigil_

_geudaero mudyeojigin_

_shireo bicheul ireun naege_

 

She cut off at the end, smiling wide.

 

"You know why I'm here, right?" She was a mirror image. She was the same in every way aside from her hair and outfit. Her hair was down and she wore a red dress that went down to about her middle or upper thigh. It had sleeves that went to the middle of her forearm with medium sized pearls on the forearm. It had an arrangement of pearls on the neckline that were in a shape of some sort. The bust and upwards was white with thick black lines in a diagonal arrow on the top and bottom on the white part. It was hard to describe, but it did seem like something she would wear.

 

"No, I don't. Also, who the hell are you and why do you look like me?"

 

"You know who I am. I'm you. And I'm from the other side." Her lookalike was ominous, yikes.

 

"The other side? Other side of _what?_ Town? The world?"

 

"The mobius strip, obviously. Why do you think you inherited a random cafe from a grandmother you didn't even know that was called _Mobius Cafe?_ " She had a point.

 

"Okay, that makes….a _tiny_ bit of sense. But how did you get here?"

 

"You called me here."

 

"No I didn't." She sputtered out the sentence with a defensive tone. She wouldn't call some other her here even if she knew how. "Why are you in my cafe? What if a customer sees you! Me? Us!"

 

Lookalike her shook her head, patient.

 

"Look at the clock."

 

She hesitated but eventually checked the time on her phone.

 

_7:01am_

 

No way.

 

"How….how are you doing that?" Her voice was slightly shaky. I mean, her apparent doppelganger from the other side of the mobius strip just came in and now time is _frozen_.

 

"That's all you. You do realize that we're the same person, just from different sides of the universe. We share the same powers. I know you've noticed the truth about this world too."

 

"....What are you talking about?" Lookalike her looked exasperated for a moment before she smiled.

 

"You know what I mean."

 

She did.

 

"Do I have to spell it out for you or will you tell me so that I can continue explaining?"

 

She sighed.

 

"Nobody actually lives here aside from me and a few other girls. The city is run by something called Blockberry Creative. We're not sure if this is the apocalypse, but the other girls seem to believe that there are other inhabitants aside from us here. I think they're just illusions though. But, it's odd." She cut off, taking a breath. Lookalike her urged her onwards. "When I'm outside, I can see the people they think are actually real. But, when I'm in here, there's nobody. It's weird."

 

"That's right. I'll explain." The other her took a breath, smiling. Before she started speaking, her behind the counter gestured to a table.

 

"Let's sit. I'll close the blinds and turn off the open sign. Just in case time starts up again for some reason."

 

She does just that and joins herself at the table.

 

"Like I was saying, I'm from the other side of the mobius strip. However, the mobius strip, true to its name and look, is messed up. We shouldn't even _be_ on a mobius strip. And we weren't! Until you got involved. You and I were _supposed_ to be twins. Something went wrong, however, and you created this world. This other side of the mobius strip. You went haywire while creating it, however, and you took other girls with you. Those girls live here now. Blockberry Creative is, on my side, a company dedicated to helping young adults train their powers. Here, I think they're just to maintain humanity in some way." She took a breath. "Skipping those details, I'm here because I need you to fix it. There should only be one of us in existence. It's the reason that neither of us are very strong or stable. This cafe is the only non mobius affected area. Because of you. You never had a grandmother. That was the Grand Master."

 

"Who?"

 

"You'll find out in a few days. I can't stay much longer, but if you want to find me, just go through the back door, look over the cliff and reach out your hand. I will come to you. Now, I really have to go. I'm not supposed to be here right now. Those girls who live here….it would be a good idea to befriend them. Try to help them learn that this world isn't right."

 

"When can I contact you? What if I'm not in the shop?"

 

"Any cliff at all will work. You can contact me in the morning and at night, but not in the same day. Maybe, when you get a better grasp of your powers, but not yet. Tomorrow night, I'll return." She stood up, shoes clacking.

 

"Tomorrow night." She whispered this just as the red dress left her view. She sat still for a few moments before opening the blinds and turning on the sign again. She opened the door, noting how the people came into view. As she stood outside, she saw a yellow cat. She bent down to pet it with a smile on her face.

 

"Hi there little kitty. Are you hungry? Do you want some milk?" The cat began to walk away, leaving her dejected.

 

"Nevermind."

 

As she continued to sit on the concrete, a pair of shoes came into view. She looked up slowly, her eyes meeting those of another girl. Her hair was long and she wore a gray beret on her head. Along with that was a black sweater with pearls all over it and light blue shorts. She wore ankle high socks and black mary janes. She was really pretty, with piercing eyes.

 

"Oh, hello." She stood from the ground, dusting herself off. "Can I help you?"

 

The girl didn't say a word for a moment. When she did open her mouth. No words came out. No, she meowed.

 

"Huh?"

 

The girl scampered away.

 

"Odd." She didn't dwell on it, her morning odd enough. She turned go back into her cafe, but turned at the last moment. A far off call of her name could be heard.

 

_"Heejin!"_

 

Absentmindedly, she smiled.

 

_haru jongil na useumina_

_niga nal barabojana_

 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> day 1-heejin (complete)
> 
> this is completely unplanned so idk what i'm doing


End file.
